Buzzzzzz! SHUT UP
by Suka Usotsuki
Summary: Yoonji kesal sebab si bratty terus merengek manja padanya! Taegi. Taehyung x GS!Yoongi. Taehyung x Yoonji.


_**Karena sedih FF GS!Yoongi x Taehyung sedikit, akhirnya aku buat salah satu agar rasa laparku bisa diganjal dengan kudapan kecil dulu :)**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoonji- _yaaa!_ Airnya dingin!"

"Yoonji- _ya!_ Di mana bebek-bebek kecilku?"

"Tidak jadi, Yoonji- _ya_. Aku sudah menemukannya di atas westafel!"

"Yoonji- _ya!_ Busanya terlalu banyak. Aku sampai tenggelam dan tidak kelihatan!"

"Yoonji- _ya!_ Yoonji- _ya!_ Mataku kemasukan shampoo!"

"Yoonji- _ya!_ "

"Yoonji- _ya!_ "

 _"Yoonji-_ ya! _"_

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BRAT! HEOL!_ BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DASAR BAWEL!"

Pagi hari ini di apartemen kecil gadis Min terlihat tidak tenang. Sosok bertubuh mungil yang ia sedang berendam di _bathtub_ berkali-kali memanggil namanya dan mengadu hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Awalnya Yoonji hanya membiarkan. Tidak mau menggubris sebab kejadian seperti ini _selalu_ terjadi di _setiap pagi_. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan adalah _mengabaikan_ seolah-olah tidak mendengar keributan yang dibuat si kecil nakal.

Dirinya juga sangat sibuk sebab harus mengurus apartemen kecilnya; menyapu, mengepel, merapikan tempat tidur, mainan yang berhamburan di depan televisi dan tak lupa menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Namun teriakan yang tidak ada hentinya menyebut namanya itu sudah membuat kepalanya berasap dan telinganya _panas_.

Lantas kakinya menghentak keras pada lantai marmer apartemennya lalu berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi di kamar si kecil. Mendobrak pintunya menggunakan kaki dengan tenaga tak main-main sehingga bunyi _brakk!_ memekakan membuat seorang anak kecil yang asyik bermain bebekan di bathtub memekik kaget seraya meloncat.

"Y, Y-Yoonji- _y-ya_...?" Bola mata bulatnya bergetar menyiratkan ketakutan. Bibir tipisnya bergetar hebat seolah tak mampu melafalkan nama Yoonji.

"Bisakah kau tenang dan _tidak_ rewel sehariii saja?" Yoonji yakin sekali wajahnya pasti sudah merah padam saat ini. Sungguh, ia kesal sekali mendengar si kecil tak berhenti memanggil namanya terus-menerus. Ia juga _sibuk!_

"Kau sudah besar, Tae- _ah!_ Jadilah becus pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan menyusahkanku terus. Aku juga sibuk. Kaupikir pekerjaanku hanya mengurusimu saja, hah?"

Taehyung yang melihat Yoonji murka merasa takut luar biasa dan juga merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bermaksud menganggu kegiatan Yoonji sebenarnya, hanya saja ia ingin dimandikan oleh gadis Min itu.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Manik matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya mengabur.

Yoonji terdiam sejenak.

Ia melihat bagaimana tubuh kecil Taehyung bergetar ketakutan karena dirinya marah-marah.

Helaan napas berat lolos dari bibir si gadis Min. Perasaan bersalah langsung merasuki hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah memerahi Taehyung. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati si kecil Taehyung.

"M, Maafkan aku..." Lirih Taehyung dengan nada bergetar.

Hati Yoonji semakin dirundung perasaan bersalah, namun ia tetap membuat nada bicaranya terdengar tegas dan mengancam, "Lainkali jangan seperti itu, oke? Taehyung sudah besar, 'kan?"

Ia mengambil shampoo anak-anak milik Taehyung lalu menyabuni kepala Taehyung.

" _Ne,_ Yoonji- _ya_..."

Dengan telaten Yoonji membersihkan kepala Taehyung dan juga telinga kecil di kepalanya. Kemudian membilasnya lalu mengambil sabun untuk membersihkan badan Taehyung.

"Hadap belakang."

Taehyung hanya diam menurut. Ia menghadap belakang sesuai perintah Yoonji dan membiarkan jemari Yoonji membersihkan punggungnya.

"Nah, mainkan bebek-bebekanmu. Mereka sedih karena kau berhenti bermain." Ujar Yoonji berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia paling tidak betah melihat Taehyung yang ceria menjadi sedih karena perlakuannya. Taehyung hanya menurut kemudian memainkan bebek-bebekan miliknya dengan suara-suara kecil. Ia tak berani terlalu ribut karena tak ingin Yoonji membenci dirinya.

Tangannya ia celupkan ke dalam _bathtub_ dan mengambil ekor panjang milik Taehyung. Membersihkannya dan sesekali memberi pijatan.

Ekor adalah kelemahan terbesar Taehyung. Sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan tawa karena takut dimarahi _lagi_. Hanya saja tubuhnya yang sedikit menegang serta telinga berdiri tegak cukup menjadikan Yoonji peka kalau saat ini Taehyung tengah menahan diri untuk tidak membuat keributan.

Lantas tangannya menggenggam ekor Taehyung terlampau erat sampai sang empu terlonjak kaget dan mengerang protes dengan wajah memerah.

"Y-Yoonji- _yaaaaaa_ _!_ " Melihat wajah Taehyung yang merah padam dan bibir mengerucut sebal membuat tawa Yoonji lepas, "Ahahaha! Astaga, iya, iya. Maaf, pfft... Kalau mau ketawa, ketawa saja. Tidak usah ditahan."

"U-Ugh... Ta-Tapi, nanti Yoonji- _ya_ makin benci sama Tae..." Kata Taehyung lirih sambil memainkan jarinya di air. Kepalanya merunduk dalam dan telinga kecilnya terlipat kuyu. Tampang memelasnya sungguh terlihat imut.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf. Habisnya Tae juga bikin kesal. Aku juga harus bikin sarapan kesukaan Taehyung. Kalau Tae mengganggu terus, sarapannya tidak akan jadi. Memangnya Tae mau pergi ke sekolah tidak sarapan, hm?"

Manik mata Yoonji menatap lembut ke hybrid jenis harimau yang langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menggeleng keras, "Tidak! Tae janji, Tae bisa mengurus diri sendiri mulai bulan depan!"

Yoonji terkekeh gemas, ia mencubit pipi gembil hybrid tersebut sambil tersenyum, "Lama sekali. Mulai besok, ya? Kan Tae sudah besar."

"U-Ugh... Cukup berat..."

"Tae pasti bisa kok. Kalau Tae bisa mengurus diri sendiri, nanti _noona_ kasih apa yang Tae mau. Ah— Tae bukannya mau boneka Tata itu kan? Kalau dua minggu ke depan Tae sudah pintar mengurus diri, nanti _noona_ belikan. Deal?"

" _Call!_ " Seru Taehyung berbinar. Ekor panjangnya mengibas-ngibas penuh semangat. Senyum kotak menggemaskannya membuat Yoonji ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : aku tau ini gak ngefeels karena aku gercep buatnya tanpa ada ide bagus. still like it! I PURPLE YOU!


End file.
